Soulmates
by Keith Richards Spermbank
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and his new assistant land in Hogwarts. Suddenly Draco feels something he has never felt before. Bit of comedy added in. Tenth doctor post Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

Draco awoke with a start. These nightmares were becoming more and more common. Somehow they always involved him running but never getting anywhere, until his father stepped in front of him, and he felt like someone was hitting him and wouldn't stop. He walked into his bathroom and stood at the mirror. He couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. The scars from his father's beatings were hidden underneath his clothes but the emotional scars often showed in his attitude. No one understood how he felt about things; no one had bothered to even want to talk to him. Even at Hogwarts no one liked him, he had no real friends, and people didn't know this but it hurt him so deeply at the thought that he had no one.

For years his parents treated him like he wasn't anything, like he wasn't a person. He had never felt love, only hate. How he longed for a person to share things with and to not look upon him as if he wasn't worth the time. He tried he really did but nothing worked he often just let the tears flow from him, and every time it just felt like he was losing a part of him the he desperately needed to get rid of. The tears only helped briefly. After that he was feeling the same. Soon the school year would be starting again, and he knew it would be the same as every other year. He just wanted even one true friend that he could love and that would love him in return, he knew the way he was going it was impossible. But he also knew out there somewhere was someone, someone that would be there for him and share his feelings and dreams. Finding them would be the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of September first came. Draco had finished packing, had a rushed shower and hurried to get to platform 9 ¾ before the Hogwarts Express left. After meeting with Crabbe and Goyle, he found a compartment and got settled. He stayed out of Harry and his friend's way for the entire trip but wouldn't be able to avoid them forever. He would be expected to stir up trouble, after all that's what he had been taught to do by his father. For the rest of the trip he stayed clear of Potter and friends until they reached the Great Hall.

'Oh look it's the Potty and the Weasel, with your little mudblood friend too.'

'Go away Malfoy' said Potter.

'Watch your mouth Potty, don't forget I am a prefect.'

Draco would've continued on but the doors to the Great Hall opened.

Meanwhile the Doctor and assistant Jessie Ellen along with Emily (who usually tagged along in search of cheeseburgers), were in Australia. Jess had to duck back home to grab a few things seeing as the Doctor seemed to want to go on some kind of secret mission. Jess and Emily were ex singing sensations that the Doctor had found in search of some adventure. He had picked them up in Australia and they both had noticeable Australian accents.

Jessie hurriedly packed her suitcase and thought she'd better get one for Emily, seeing as since they'd landed Emily had disappeared. She threw a random variety of Emily's clothing into a suitcase and then grabbed both of them and dashed out to the TARDIS.

'Where's Emily?' asked the Doctor.

'Dunno,' said Jess, 'She kind of took of the minute we landed here.

'I think I know where to find her' said the Doctor rolling his eyes.

Once inside the TARDIS the Doctor started madly hopping around the consol pushing random buttons and pulling different levers. Suddenly both Jess and the Doctor were thrown back on to the floor and the TARDIS took of with a large shudder and that trademark scratching sound. Once the TARDIS had reached it's destination it gave another large shudder and this time sent Jessie flying across the room only to land on her rear end on the ground.

'Ouch' she said as she stood up rubbing her behind. 'Why does it keep doing that?'

'Not sure', said the Doctor puzzled, 'I'll check it out properly when we get to our final destination. But first I do believe we should go find Emily.'

'Oh yes', said Jessie, 'I'll go retrieve her.'

As she stepped out of the TARDIS she realised they were near a MacDonald's.

'I should've known she'd be here.' Jessie muttered.

She walked into the restaurant and spotted Emily sitting at a table by herself surrounded by cheeseburger wrappers.

'C'mon Emily the Doctor's waiting in the TARDIS for us.' said Jessie.

'Ok can I just buy a couple more cheeseburgers to take with me?' asked Emily.

'Oh hurry up,' sighed Jessie, 'but buy me a couple too then.'

'Ok' said Emily grinning.

She was not one to turn down a cheeseburger purchasing opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Emily waddled through the doors of the TARDIS carrying a dozen cheeseburgers and singing Daddy Sang Bass.

'I see why you were never the singing one' said the Doctor, referring to Jessie and Emily's days as singing sensations.

'OI!!' shouted Emily, 'That's not nice!'

Jessie just sat there and sniggered.

'Where's my cheeseburgers?' asked Jessie.

'Uhhhh I kinda ate them' said Emily sheepishly.

'That quickly? A minute ago you walked in holding a dozen of them!' said Jessie amazed.

'Yeah well I was hungry.'

Jessie sighed.

Emily walked over to the TARDIS consol and perched herself on it.

'Hey get off there!' yelled the Doctor.

Emily jumped off it immediately.

'Hey what's that on your butt?' said Jessie.

'It's a microchip that belongs to the consol!' exclaimed the Doctor.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH get it off, get it off!!!' screamed Emily running around in circles and throwing her arms madly in the air.

'How did it get there?' asked Jessie.

'I dare say it got absorbed by her bum fat and has implanted it self in her.' answered the Doctor.

All of a sudden Emily started making little beeps and the TARDIS materialising noises.

'Looks like I'm going to have to remove it.' said the Doctor.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Draco was lying on his bed doing homework. After awhile he got tired of it. He got up and walked towards the window. He stood there looking out of it and wishing something more exciting would come in to his life. Things were so boring around here. Even irritating Potter had lost it's charm. Especially now he had been given a task by the Dark Lord. He never had time for anything else. He really wasn't enjoying this school year. In his opinion the sooner he got out of it, the better it would all be.

Emily madly ran around the TARDIS screaming at the fact the Doctor was going to surgically remove the microchip. As she was about to run through yet another doorway when Jessie stepped out and punched Emily in the head. Emily fell to the ground with a large thud, out cold. The Doctor came running into the room and saw Emily lying on the ground with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

'When I said she'd have to be anesthetised, I didn't mean quite like that.' said the Doctor laughing at the sight of Emily on the ground.

'Well help me carry her into the first aid room,' said Jessie, 'I won't be able to carry her by myself. She's no pixie.'

The two carried Emily into the first aid room and lay her stomach down on the table.

'Now someone will have to remove her pants or at least pull them down a bit. It would seem the chip has now fused itself to her skin.' said the Doctor in disgust.

'Hey don't look at me,' said Jessie, 'That butt is a weapon of mass destruction.'

The Doctor pulled down Emily's pants to her knees and got out a scalpel. Slowly he cut around the chip until he could just rip it off. He took a large chunk of skin with it.

'Oh dear, that's going to need stitches.' he said.

After he had stitched up Emily's butt. He went and got a chocolate bar to wake her up. He waved it under her nose. She awoke with a start.

'Is that chocolate I smell?' she asked looking around with beady eyes.

'Yes, there you are thanks for giving my microchip back.' said the Doctor, with a half grin on his face.

'What... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh owwww my bum!' screamed Emily, 'What did you do to it? I need that it's a valuable fartifact.'

'I think you mean artifact.' piped up Jessie.

'Oh yes.' said Emily going red in the face. That wasn't an appropriate thing for her to say.

Eventually the Doctor made his way into the consol room with Jessie and Emily in tow. He replaced the microchip with his sonic screwdriver.

'Now,' he said, 'We really must be on our way.'

'Where are we going?' enquired Emily.

'All in good time my dear... Or not so dear Emily.' he said in annoyance at all of Emily's questions.

The Doctor did his little consol routine and then smiled as the TARDIS took off.

A couple of minutes later it stopped with a shudder that sent Emily flying into a wall. Once again Jessie found herself on the floor with a very sore butt.

'Ahh,' said the Doctor, 'We're at Hogwarts at last.'

'Where?' asked Jessie puzzled as the Doctor helped her up off the ground.

'No time for questions we really must get going.'

The Doctor grabbed Emily out of the wall and grabbed Jessie by the hand.

'C'mon no time to waste we're late as it is.'

The three of them stepped out of the TARDIS. They were in a room full of funny looking people. Emily promptly fainted out of shock and Jessie had to give her a hard kick in the thigh to revive her.

'What is this place?' she whispered to the Doctor.


End file.
